


Meme Sort-of-Ficlet: Sitcom

by greywash



Series: Meme Ficlets (Spring 2012... and onward) [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Meme ficlet, archived off Tumblr; unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>roane72</strong>: 5, 12, and 15 as a sitcom: what's it called, and give us a scene.</p>
<p>
  <strong>5. Lestrade<br/></strong>
  <strong>12. Anderson<br/></strong>
  <strong>15. Moran</strong>
</p>
<p>Due to the <em>utter cracktasticness</em> of the particular group of characters this prompt generated, this is only very loosely a "ficlet", in that it has words and they are in an order of some kind. There the similarities end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Sort-of-Ficlet: Sitcom

Once a week they get together over coffee and pastries to commiserate about how they all are legitimately important professionals in positions of power, in their own right—Lestrade and Anderson in the Met, Moran in the army—but everyone gives all the credit to some civilian who thinks he's in charge just because he has big, impractical ideas. They complain a lot about violations of procedure (Anderson) and endless paperwork (Lestrade) and a casual disregard for the cost of contemporary explosives (Moran).

Rarely— _very_ rarely—Lestrade tries to get advice on his love life, since he's actually the only one of them who  _doesn't_ have a committed partner these days, but really, he's pretty sure that the domestic bliss is more or less completely accidental, for the other guys...

(Entitled "Sloppy Seconds", natch.)


End file.
